Super Psycho Love
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Y mientras tu cuerpo sin vida descansaba en el suelo, la mirada ébano no dejaba de admirarte. Sus ojos se bañaron en lágrimas, para inclinarse hasta ti y delinear tus labios que comenzaron a perder el color con sus pálidos dedos, regresándoles el color temporalmente, pintándolos de granate con la sangre que emanaba de tus heridas. – Solo a mí, solo a mí, solo a mí…solo mío.SasuNaru


Super Psycho Love

Tu cuerpo salió disparado, solo podías mirar aquellos ojos ébano mirarte. Sentiste un fuerte impacto en la espalda por aquel objeto que podría salvar tu vida, ceder ante tu peso rompiéndose en miles de fragmentos que volaron por el aire.

Estiraste las manos en un intento por tocarlo con las yemas de los dedos, alcanzarlo. Sentir esa piel que te habia empujado hacia atrás. Aferrarte a él, a la vida.

Escuchaste un estruendo, el crujir del enorme ventanal al ser roto. Te sentiste jalado bruscamente, la fuerza de gravedad te empujaba en una sola dirección, caías irremediablemente al suelo.

Todo paso rápido, los vidrios parecían caer más rápido que tú, llegando antes a tierra, esperándote peligrosos, amenazantes.

No querías despegar la vista de esos ojos, querías mirarle hasta el final.

El recorrido habia acabado, aquellos cuatro pisos de los cuales caías terminaron. Irremediablemente y según la ley de la gravedad que nunca te molestaste en entender, tocaste suelo.

El golpe fue doloroso, rápido. Tu mundo rápidamente se volvió negro al la cabeza estrellarse en el concreto. Tus ojos se cerraron dejando de mirarlo.

Todo se tiño de carmesí.

Pétalos de flores danzaron en el viento. La mitad de tu menudo cuerpo quedo en las jardineras, aquellas que solías cuidar con tanto cariño, las que siempre sacaban una sonrisa de ti no importando si te encontrabas feliz o triste, las que te animaban a tener un final del día bueno, para regresar a casa. Ahora esas mismas flores te regalaban algo mejor que aquellos días, te daban el adiós, se despedían de ti de la única forma en la que ellas sabían y podrían hacerlo. Bailaron con la brisa para ti, que regabas sus raíces con el líquido vital de la vida (1).

En aquel atardecer, mientras el cielo se volvía negro, nadie se percato de nada. Todos habian vuelto a sus hogares después de un interminable día en clases. No habia nadie en aquel inmueble, o por lo menos se supone que debería ser así.

Tu antes cálido cuerpo comenzó a enfriarse, los pulmones dejaron de inhalar oxigeno, y el corazón dejo de latir. Habías muerto en aquel campus donde cursabas el último año de preparatoria.

Y mientras tu cuerpo sin vida descansaba en el suelo, la mirada ébano no dejaba de admirarte. Sus ojos se bañaron en lágrimas, para inclinarse hasta ti y delinear tus labios que comenzaron a perder el color con sus pálidos dedos, regresándoles el color temporalmente, pintándolos de granate con la sangre que emanaba de tus heridas.

– Solo tenias que mirarme a mí ¿Qué tan difícil era eso?…Solo a mí… ¿Por qué nadie lo entiende? – Susurro su boca hacia ti, mientras se acercaba a tus fríos labios y te regalaba un beso que le sabia a oxido.

Acaricio con dulzura tu rostro con el dorso de sus dedos, delineándola como solía hacerlo cuando estabas con vida. Retiro los restos de vidrio, aquellos que no se encontraban incrustados en ti, para sepárate del suelo y atraerte a él.

– Solo a mí, solo a mí, solo a mí…solo mío – sentencio con voz fría.

No miraba tus heridas, ni tu uniforme manchado en sangre. Era como si no reparara en el hecho de que acababa de arrancarte la vida. Te miraba con tu semblante tranquilo, como la expresión que hacías al dormir.

Pero él era consiente de lo que habia hecho. Ciertamente lo era en demasía, pues él era quien te habia citado en aquel lugar después de clases. Lo habia planeado hace días, pensando en las reacciones de la consecuencia que traería su acción, teniendo la mente fría, eligiendo el momento adecuado, el lugar y el método en el que morirías. Él te habia empujado con dolo, y con toda la intención de verte dejar de respirar. Hacerlo con sus propias manos era la satisfacción más grande, y tenerte ahora inerte en sus brazos le hacia sonreír cálidamente, le tranquilizaba de una manera que no podías imaginar. Le calma el alma.

El matarte era la elección más sabia que pudo haber tomado. No se arrepentía, y nunca lo haría.

Te miro por última vez, mientras te alejaba de su cuerpo. Tu cabeza que hace poco tocaba su reconfortante pecho, y que habia manchado su impecable uniforme negro, era regresada con delicadeza al suelo.

– Siempre mío, amor – Te dejo, dándose la vuelta para regresar a casa.

A la mañana siguiente habia escándalo, la noticia de que alguien habia caído del edificio de ciencias no se hizo esperar, regándose por todo el campus. Todos ya sabían que alguien habia muerto ayer por la noche, y que se trataba de uno de los alumnos.

El hueco en el ventanal habia sito tapado temporalmente por una manta, y el edificio habia sido cerrado. Una cinta amarilla resguardaba la jardinera, y aunque habian tratado de borrar del suelo la sangre, una mancha de color café permanecía.

Suicidio, era lo que se murmuraba, lo que se hablaba, la noticia del siglo. Algo nunca antes acontecido en aquella prestigiosa preparatoria de Konoha. Todos querían saber quien habia sido, y mirando a sus compañeros de clase, hacían conjeturas sobre los que no se presentaron ese día a la escuela.

Eso fue lo que él se encontró al entrar a clase, comportándose como solía hacer siempre. Ignorando a sus odiosas compañeras que trataban de hacerle la platica, contarle el nuevo chisme que no era noticia para él. Se sentó en su lugar, desviando levemente la mirada al asiento vacio a su lado.

– Parece ser que no ha llegado aun – Escucho decir, llamando su atención la persona que habia dicho aquello –De seguro llegara tarde como siempre.

–Tal vez no venga hoy – Respondió con simpleza, regresando la mirada al lugar vacio.

–Oh vaya, de la notica que se pierde.

No te presentarías ese día, ni mañana, ni nunca. Y no se perdía de nada por que tú eras la noticia.

El chico que le hablo, que reconoció de inmediato, volvió a su asiento al sentirse ignorado por él. Retomando la platica con los compañeros que habia dejado para hablar con él.

Nadie noto algo extraño, no cuestionaron la falta de tu presencia a su lado, ya que siempre permanecías con él con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Siempre con él, siguiéndolo como si fueras su sombra, y eso te encantaba. El tiempo que pasabas a su lado era tan precioso para ti que cuando el día terminaba, la noche se volvía tu peor enemigo. Él te conocía más que tu mismo, y tu por consiguiente le conocías mas de lo que él podría conocerse, y eso tal vez fue la razón de todo esto, por eso si él decía que no hiráis era por que seguro seria así. Creyeron en sus falsas palabras, y el día cotidiano comenzó como siempre al profesor entrar al salón.

Pero de cotidiano no tenia nada.

Y todos fueron consientes de eso al la directora y un grupo de personas vestidas de negro entrar.

Él supo quienes eran, y sus compañeros igual. El miedo comenzó a hacerse presente en el aire.

Sabía por que estaban ahí, los esperaba, y una sonrisa adorno sus labios al sentir la mirada rencorosa de la mujer que trataba en vano de controlarse. Separo sus ojos del asiento vacio el cual no habia dejado de mirar, para clavar sus ojos en ella. Tenia los puños cerrados y sus ojos miel se notaban ojerosos.

Uno de los policías coloco una mano en el hombro de la directora, tratando de tranquilizarla sin palabras, para hablar.

Él se levanto de su asiento minutos antes de que su nombre fuera pronunciado, y todas las miradas se posaron en su figura tranquila y apacible, estoica como siempre habia sido.

Sonrió como nunca al ver a quien esperaba entrar, al escuchar como la puerta era abierta bruscamente. Como la presencia de esa otra mujer comenzaba a causar estragos en el comportamiento de sus compañeros, pero claro esta no en él suyo, ya que ese era el momento que ansiaba.

– ¡Maldito infeliz hijo de pu…! – Grito la mujer, lanzándose enfebrecida a él, con los ojos rojos y el cuerpo tembloroso, desecha – ¡Sabía que lo lastimarías, sabía que terminaría mal a tu lado!

Y la risa de él se escucho helando a los presentes, sacando de su ensoñación a los policías y a la directora. A la mujer que le miraba horrorizada. Se carcajeaba como nunca nadie lo habia escuchado.

Oh, era tan gratificante para él, no pensó que aquel momento pudiera darle tal sensación. Regocijándose en el dolor de la mujer que trataba de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, tu madre. Aquella bella mujer peliroja que te trajera a la vida, que te cuidara como el mas grande de los tesoros, procurándote para verte feliz, como tal creyendo conocerte y saber lo mejor para ti. Tal vez ese habia sido el mayor error de su vida, lo sabría y se lamentaría por ello.

Tu madre sabia la verdadera identidad de aquel ser despreciable, ese que se burlaba de ella en su cara. Lo que no sabía es que tú también lo conocías, que amabas ese lado de su persona, y él abría fraguado todo con un solo objetivo.

Y ahí enfrente de todos, él saco de su maleta una flor igual a las que solías cultivar en una de las jardineras de la escuela y en el invernadero los cuales estaban cerrados, y la llevo a sus labios. Aquella pequeña flor de color índigo que fue rápidamente reconocida por tus padres, la directora y la policía, la que recogió de tu cuerpo antes de marcharse, la coloco en tu lugar vacio -a su lado- el que solías ocupar cuando estabas en clases.

– ¡Cabrón! – Grito fuera de si la directora.

Tuvieron que sacar a tus padres, a la directora que era tu abuela del salón y a él que reía divertido por la reacción ocasionada, la esperada. Todo se habia salido del control de la policía, y tornado en algo macabro.

– ¡¿Por qué?! – Exigió una explicación tu madre, deshecha, destrozada. Tratando de encontrar un sentido a tu muerte, aunque en el fondo ella conocía la respuesta, al igual que tú antes de caer por la ventana.

Él la miro con esa sonrisa que no desapareció de sus labios para decir:

– Por qué nunca permitiría que nadie le apartara de mi lado, él me pertenece.

Se sintió muerta por dentro, el alma le abandono al comprender las palabras de tu asesino. Todos entendieron, incluso unos mas que otros.

Uchiha Sasuke te habia matado por que tus padres como los suyos planeaban alejarte de su lado. Una amistad que iba mucho mas haya de eso, un sentimiento que comenzó a tornarse peligroso. La mente enferma de alguien que se obsesiona, que cree que alguien podría llevarte.

¿Pero que fue lo que realmente sucedió? ¿Cuál es la verdad?

Lo cierto es que los Uchiha lo vieron venir, tu madre, incluso tú.

Como no notarlo si pasabas mas tiempo a su lado que en tu propia casa, cuando solo pensabas en Sasuke y él solo en ti. Cuando los celos comenzaron a hacerse notorios y los problemas escolares comenzaron. Una relación peligrosa que tu madre y la de él notaron enseguida. Un idilio co-dependiente. Pero extrañamente eras feliz con eso ¿Por qué? No lo entendías, solo sabias que querías estar a su lado. Y tal vez ese sentimiento de amor que tenias por él lo trasformo en aquello que ahora veían.

No sabias, pero cada palabra de amor eterno que le profesabas, cada vez que le entregabas tu cuerpo, y cada segundo que pasabas a su lado perdonándole todo, solo acrecentaron eso que él sentía por ti, y eso que para Sasuke comenzó como una leve posesividad hacia ti se convirtió en una fuerte obsesión de monopolizarte.

Le pertenecías y como tal solo debías mirarle a él. No mas amigos para ti, no los necesitabas si le tenias a él, no conocidos ni extraños. No debías mirar a otro ser viviente que no fuera él. El pensamiento de encerrarte comenzó a formarse en su mente.

Entonces lo notaste, ese lado oscuro que Sasuke poseía, pero ¿Por qué no le ponías un alto? ¿Por qué lo permitías? Sonreíste al descubrirlo aquella tarde que tu madre te exigió alejarte de él, y ella también lo noto. No querías por que simple y llanamente él también te pertenecía.

Sasuke era tuyo, y no le dejarías solo por que ella te lo pidiera.

Estabas en peligro y tu madre no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas, Kushina armándose de todo el valor que poseía fue a la casa de él a enfrentar a su familia.

¿Pero que fue con lo que se encontró? No espero que la madre de tu pareja supiera del peligro que era su hijo, Mikoto Uchiha comprendía que Sasuke no estaba bien, y pondría manos a la obra junto con tu madre. Separarlo de ti seria la mejor opción, Kushina te cambiaria de escuela y si era necesario de casa. Pero no habian contado con que Sasuke habia escuchado, y todo termino con él citándote en el salón de ciencias.

Algo en ti te dijo que hacías ahí, y se confirmo al él empujarte. No querías morir, no querías alejarte de su lado, solo deseabas estar en sus brazos y por que no escapar muy lejos, solo él y tu, pero supiste que no seria así. Tu mundo ingenuamente construido se rompió como el cristal de la ventana de la que caíste. Sabias que él estaba mal, pero decidiste mentirte diciéndote que podrías remediarlo, que tu amor le haría ver que solo lo querías a él, para Sasuke tristemente no fue suficiente. Nunca lo seria.

–Todos ustedes me orillaron a esto, si no hubieran tratado de quitármelo – Dijo tranquilamente a tus padres, y a los profesores presentes antes de liberarse del agarre de uno de los policías, y escapar.

Corrió rápidamente con una dirección en concreto, sabia donde iba a terminar todo. Miro a su hermano mayor y a sus padres mientras se adentraba en el edificio cerrado y les regalaba una sonrisa de superioridad, de victoria. Cuando se vio en aquel lugar, de donde te habia empujado, no pudo evitar sentirse realizado, ganador, dejándose caer al vacio.

– Siempre mío, Naruto.

Le perteneciste en vida y por eso él seria el único que podía arrebatártela. También le pertenecerías en la muerte.

NOTAS FINALES:

Hola ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí con esta cosa extraña que surgió de repente mientras escuchaba a Simon Curtis "Amor súper Psicótico" y por eso el fic se llama así. Un pedacito de la canción:

Aim, pull the trigger (Apuntando, aprieto el gatillo)

Feel the pain getting bigger (Siento el dolor haciéndose más grande)

Go insane from the bitter feeling (Volverme loco por el amargo sentimiento)

Trippin' super psycho love (Disparando, amor súper psicótico)

No tengo ni la menor idea de los desordenes mentales, por eso si notan alguna incongruencia ignórenlo.

Sasuke ya estaba mal desde antes pero fácilmente podría pasar por alguien normal –en lo que cabe. Frio, apático que no le gusta relacionarse con la gente, por eso cuando conoce a Naruto su estado empeora y Naru sin darse cuenta le da cuerda. Y este no se queda atrás solo que lo suyo es más normal. Es como que los dos se dan cuerda entre ellos.

No importa cuanto naruto le dijera que no le dejaría, Sasuke no podría confiar nunca que alguien no intentaría llevarse a su Naruto, el encierro es su primer idea pero al escuchar a su madre y a la de Naruto se da cuenta que siempre habrá algo, por eso el quitarle la vida lo hace eternamente suyo. Solo le queda mirar con satisfacción el sufrimiento de aquellos que trataron de separarlos, y luego alcanzarlo.

Eso es lo que trato de describir aquí ¿Se me olvida algo? No lo sé, cualquier duda la resolveré.

¡Nos leeremos pronto!


End file.
